Living in a Moment
by pondertheworld
Summary: Kasumi, Satoshi, Shigeru and Haruka are best friends. They have the perfect friendship... until love comes in. Will life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

This fic is based off of the anime "Rumbling Hearts". I do not own Pokemon or Rumbling Hearts... -cries- Man! Why wasn't I blessed with amazing Anime creating abilities? -shakes fist at parents-

I don't also own the title of this fic... it's actually a song title. -sweats-

What shippings will this story have? -blink- Well, that's for me and my beta to know, and for you to find out.

Hmm... AU fic, by the way.

--

Kasumi walked over to the diving board, and adjusted her swimming suit, pulling the top part a little higher over her cleavage. She looked at the board before climbing on top of it, walking on her tiptoes to the end of the piece of plastic. She took a deep breath, and then dived into the crystal blue water, remembering to twist a little to get that perfect starting form.

_Breathe, Kasumi. Breathe._ Encouraging thoughts filled her mind as she began her rounds. To one end of the Olympic-sized pool, then back to the start. It was the same routine she went through everyday for the mandatory swim team practice.

After about forty-five minutes of vigorous training, Kasumi got out of the pool, shivering before grabbing the towel she had carelessly thrown on a chair before beginning her practice. She wrapped the towel around her body, and walked into the locker room, skipping over to her assigned locker. After spinning the lock so it would open a couple of times, she grabbed her sandals, a new towel, and bathing materials from inside, then walked to the showers.

She peeled off her suit, and turned on the water, stepping into the spray as soon as the temperature was adequate for her. She then turned, so her back was to the spray. _Mm... the water is warm today. _Kasumi bent down, and grabbed the shampoo she had brought with her. She opened it, and squirted some of it into her hand. After rubbing her hands together, she brought her hands to her hair, and lathered it. She rinsed it off after a couple of minutes, and stood in the spray, soaking up all the pleasure the spray gave her.

Feeling refreshed, she turned off the water, and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body, making sure to pick up her suit and shampoo from the ground. She went back to her locker, and opened it again, this time to pull out her clothes. Kasumi removed the towel from around herself, and pulled on her undergarments. After doing that, she pulled on her school uniform, which was a blue dress that came to below her knees. _I hate the uniform here..._

Kasumi sighed, and took off her sandals, exchanging them for ballet slippers. She then gathered her suit and and shampoo, putting them back in the lockers. She spun the lock, and walked out of the room, her hair swishing back and forth with her sway.

--

"Haruka! Haruka, I'm over here!" Kasumi yelled. Haruka turned around to see her best friend running towards her. She smiled, and embraced Kasumi in a hug.

"Hi Kasumi," Haruka pulled away from Kasumi, and smiled big, her big blue eyes shining even more. "How was swimming practice?"

Kasumi shook her head, smiling. "It was tough like always, Haruka. I need to work on my breathing techniques if I am going to make it into the championships." Haruka nodded, still smiling, and Kasumi nodded too. The two friends then started to walk down down the street, giggling and exchanging gossip.

Kasumi was the first one to notice them walking down the street. One of them was laughing, poking the other one in the shoulder. The one being poked was rolling his eyes, laughing slightly too. Kasumi blinked, then ran over to them, beckoning for Haruka to follow. Haruka just shook her head, blushing. Kasumi smiled knowingly, and continued to run.

"Satoshi! Shigeru! Hi!" Kasumi yelled, stopping in front of the two boys. Shigeru smiled at her, while Satoshi looked behind her at Haruka.

Haruka currently was walking ever so slowly towards the three, occasionally glancing at Satoshi. He smiled at her, and waved his hand for her to join them. Haruka gave a small yelp, and blushed a redder color than she already had plastered on her face. She turned the opposite direction, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Kasumi shook her head and winked at Shigeru, who blushed slightly. They both knew about Haruka's feelings for Satoshi... but Satoshi didn't, and that was the problem. _Stupid dense Satoshi... _Kasumi sighed, and ran over to Haruka, grabbing her hand and pushing her face to face with Satoshi. Haruka yelped again, and blushed redder, jumping back a bit.

"H-hi-hi... Sato-sh-shi," She breathed, looking at him through her eyelashes. "How are y-you?" She fiddled with the hem of her dress again, while Kasumi sighed. Shigeru adjusted his dress pants and shirt before looking at Satoshi to see what he would say.

"I'm fine, Haruka. Thank you for asking," Satoshi smiled at her, and then frowned. "But how are you? You seem a little red in the face... are you feverish?" He bent down to Haruka's level, and pressed his hand against her forehead, while her breathing became labored. Satoshi pulled away, and frowned again. "You don't seem feverish... what's wrong?" Haruka gulped, and felt her smooth forehead, where his hand previously was. _He touched me... his hand was so warm and soft._

Kasumi saw the dreamy look on her friend's face, and shook her head, grabbing Haruka's arm. "Let's go, Haruka. We have tons of homework to do, right?" Haruka nodded, and gulped again, blushing as she looked at Satoshi again.

"Bye Satoshi. Bye Shigeru," Haruka spoke softly as she was pulled away by Kasumi. "See you guys later."

"Bye Haruka! I hope you feel better soon!" Satoshi yelled as he waved goodbye to her and Kasumi's retreating figures. When they were out of sight, Shigeru hit Satoshi in the head with his hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" Satoshi screamed, glaring at Shigeru. Shigeru merely rolled his eyes, and hit Satoshi again.

"Haruka isn't sick, idiot!" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't understand how you could be so dense sometimes!" He sighed, and kicked a rock that was on the sidewalk, tucking his hands into his black dress pants.

Satoshi blinked, and put a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about, Shigeru?" Shigeru sighed and rubbed his temples again.

"You'll see one day, Satoshi. You'll see one day."

--

Well, there it is! The first chapter! -smiles-

I warn you all, this is going to have TONS of drama. Rumbling Hearts did NOT have a very happy ending, and neither will this fic.

More to come soon! And... I promise that the chapters will be longer than this one!

Special thanks to my awesome beta reader! YOU ARE SUCH A PIFF! -laughs-

pondertheworld


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, everyone! It's been beta-approved by Arc Knight! Props to him!

Wow.. I'm surprised at the amount of feedback I've gotten for this fic so far. I guess some of you already have an idea of what's going to happen in this fic... but, then again, you probably don't. -smiles-

Like I said before, this fic is based off of Rumbling Hearts. It isn't exactly like it... so, yeah.

-blink- I have three favs already for this fic... and only after one chapter! Thank you to anyone who has favorited this fic of mine!

-sigh- Again, I don't own Pokemon, Rumbling Hearts, or the title of this fic!

--

Satoshi tossed and turned in his bed, pondering what his best friend had told him yesterday. _'You'll see one day, Satoshi. You'll see one day.' What the heck is Shigeru talking about? I don't understand! What will I see? What will I see?! _Satoshi gave a grunt of frustration, and jumped out of his bed onto the carpet. He yawned, then rubbed his eyes with his left hand, scratching his stomach with his right.

"What does he mean?" He grunted again, and looked around his room. There was, of course, a bed, and a small dresser was next to it. A Pokemon poster was pasted on a wall leading into a kitchenette. Satoshi walked into the kitchenette, and opened the refrigerator, taking out a gallon of milk. He twisted the cap off, and chugged it, enjoying the silky taste. After gasping for air, he put the milk back in the fridge, and opened the cupboard above it.

He grabbed the peanut butter container, then a spoon from the drawer next to the fridge. He opened up the container while walking into the dining room, digging the spoon into the creamy substance. After taking a chunk of the butter out, he put the lid back on the container, and sat down on the chair conveniently located to his right.

"Mm... peanut butter." He let out a sound of happiness before attacking the chunk on his spoon. After all the butter chunk was gone, he opened the container again, got a bigger sized chunk than before, and replaced the lid. _Can't let it go bad. _He thought before biting a piece of the butter off the spoon.

After eating for a couple more moments, he raised his head at the sound of a knock at his door. _I wonder who it is... _He got up, leaving his breakfast and utensil at the table.

Satoshi opened the door to see Shigeru standing there, dressed in his school uniform. He raised his eyebrows at Ash's attire (which consisted only of a pair of Pikachu boxers, mind you) then sighed, shaking his head.

"Satoshi," he spoke through gritted teeth. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Can I have a hint?" Satoshi asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Shigeru lifted his left arm up to check his watch, sharp blue eyes scanning the digital surface before looking into a pair of nervous russet eyes.

"Hint: School starts in twenty minutes," Shigeru said coolly, . "And if you don't hurry up, we'll both be late. AGAIN." Satoshi blanched, then nodded, motioning for Shigeru to stay where he was while he did what he was supposed to do earlier.

_Crap crap crap!_ Satoshi yelled in his mind while running into his room, pulling out his school uniform from the dresser. He pulled it on before running into the bathroom (which was next to the kitchenette) , grabbing his toothpaste and toothbrush. He removed the cap from the toothpaste, then squirted a large amount onto the brush, scrubbing the inside of his mouth vigorously.

After taking care of his mouth, he ran out of his bathroom, stopping briefly in his room to pick up his briefcase. He checked to make sure he had his homework and school supplies, then ran out of the front door, forgetting that Shigeru was still there waiting for him.

"Oof!" Satoshi fell back after he ran into Shigeru head on. Shigeru sighed, and held out a hand to help his clumsy friend up.

"Thanks," Satoshi brushed himself off, then started to laugh. Shigeru soon joined in, and they walked the rest of the way to school with smiles on their faces.

--

_Several hours later:_

"Haruka, just go up to him and tell him how you feel! It's not that hard!" Kasumi yelled out suddenly in the lunch area outside. She chomped her sandwich, and chewed slowly, eying her blushing friend. She then looked around, seeing Yuuki, Hikari and Shinji nodding.

"I agree with Kasumi, Haruka! You should tell him!" Hikari giggled, cuddling closer to her boyfriend's chest. "That's what I did with Shinji, and look at us now!" For emphasis, she picked up a piece of sushi, and fed it to her boyfriend's waiting mouth. He smiled at her, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Hikari-koi." Hikari blushed, then cooed, cuddling even closer to his chest. A groaning sound came from Yuuki.

"Come on guys, I'm trying to eat!" Yuuki grinned, and pretended to faint, falling to the ground. "I can't handle watching you two go all mushy with each other while eating!" Yuuki moaned, and glared at the blushing couple, rolling a bit to the side so he couldn't see them anymore.

Kasumi rolled her eyes, then giggled along with Haruka. _Even though Yuuki can be serious at times,_ she watched Haruka stand up, fanning Yuuki with her paper lunch bag, _he can be real funny, too. _Haruka sat back down,smiling.

Yuuki moaned again before standing up, grinning. "Well, that was fun!" He sat down next to Haruka, picking up his own sandwich. He glanced sideways at her after taking a bite, then smirked to himself.

"You know, Haruka," he began, turning to face her. He put down his sandwich. Kasumi, Hikari and Shinji stopped talking to listen to him. "You could just go up to him and kiss him. He'd know your feelings immediately!" Haruka blushed totally red, and focused her glance to the ground.

Hikari and Kasumi whipped out their mallets, and hit Yuuki in the head simultaneously. "It doesn't work like that, Yuuki!" Kasumi screamed, hitting Yuuki in the head again.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Yuuki yelled, clutching his head. Kasumi and Hikari humphed, and sat back down in their respective places, putting their mallets back from wherever they got them. Yuuki glared at the two, then shook his head.

"Sorry Haruka," he muttered. "I was just kidding." Kasumi sighed, then threw a 'look' at Hikari.

"It's fine, Yuuki. I know you were kidding," Haruka spoke softly. "It's just that... I don't know, you guys. I want to let him know my feelings, but..." Her voice shook, and she wiped a tear that fell from her left eye away from her cheek. "I'm afraid he won't return them. Besides, I'm so ugly, nobody would ever go out with me. Especially him." Her shoulders shook, and she put her head down, embarrassed to be crying in front of her friends. Kasumi stood up, sighing, and walked over to Haruka, hugging her tightly.

"Don't be like that, Haruka," she comforted, patting her friend on the head. "Any boy would be lucky to go out with you, really. Satoshi would too." She smiled, winking , and Haruka looked up, smiling too. Yuuki, Shinji and Hikari nodded, and Haruka smiled bigger.

"Thanks you guys." While Haruka laughed at something Yuuki had said, Kasumi furrowed her brow, thinking.

_I need to find out a way to get them together... maybe Hikari can help me. _She glanced at Hikari, who was currently planting kisses all over a humiliated Shinji's face. She sweatdropped, and shook her head. _Hikari is out. Hmm... notes? NOTES!_ Kasumi jumped up suddenly, startling the group around her.

"You guys, I have something to do real quick! I'll see you guys later!" She yelled before running off, only coming back to pick up her briefcase. "Besides, I think the lunch bell is going to ring soon!" Sure enough, the bell rang seconds later after she was out of sight.

"She left her trash out AGAIN!" Yuuki grumbled as he picked up what was left of her sandwich. He threw it in the trash along with his, then waved goodbye to his friends, grabbing his briefcase. "See you guys later!"

Hikari and Shinji waved to Haruka, walking off to their own class hand in hand, briefcases being held by Shinji in his right hand. "Bye Haruka! See you later!" Haruka nodded and smiled at them before walking off to her own class, swinging her briefcase back and forth slowly.

--

Satoshi rubbed his belly and hummed happily while Shigeru rolled his eyes.

"That was a good lunch, eh, Shigeru?" Shigeru shook his head, smacking his friend in the arm.

"It's only because you ate seven sandwiches, Satoshi," Shigeru glared at him. "Including my own." Satoshi grinned sheepishly at Shigeru, moving his hand away from his stomach to rub the area on his arm where Shigeru had just hit him.

"You know I can't resist Egg Salad, Shigeru." Shigeru snorted as they walked into their classroom for math, sitting down next to each other in the back by Kasumi. She smiled at them, and waved for Shigeru to lean close to her. He sat to the right of her, so it wasn't that difficult for him.

"Could you pass this note to Satoshi, please?" She whispered in his ear, slipping him a note that was written in her personal stationary. Shigeru raised his eyebrows, a pang of jealousy hitting him in the heart.

"A love note, Kasumi?" He whispered back. Kasumi glared at him, and shook her head.

"No, idiot! Could you please just give it to him before the teacher comes?" She whispered impatiently. Shigeru shrugged, then handed the note to Satoshi on his left.

"What's this?" Satoshi grabbed the note, and was about to open it when the teacher walked in.

"Get out your homework so we can correct it, class." The teacher spoke. The students moved to their matching briefcases to take out the homework, and while Satoshi was doing that, Shigeru whispered to him.

"It's from Kasumi – just read it after class." Satoshi nodded, smoothing out the rumpled homework on the desk before placing the note inside his briefcase.

Kasumi watched this with much pleasure. _Yes! All I have to do is give the other note to Haruka, and everybody is happy! _She squealed silently before listening to the teacher give out the answers.

--

Phew! Slightly bigger than chapter one... sorry.

I know that the students in Japan stay in one classroom, and that the teachers move from classroom to classroom... So Shigeru, Satoshi and Kasumi are in one classroom together, Haruka is by herself in another, and Hikari and Shinji are in another one by themselves. Mkay? Oh, and Yuuki is by himself in another too.

Oh, and don't worry – Shuu will be be introduced soon. -smiles, then smirks-

pondertheworld


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter! Yay!

Flareon: If my trainer owned Pokemon, she'd probably do illegal DNA-mixing with several dogs and a flamethrower to make me real... Even if flamethrowers don't have DNA.

Me: Good thing I don't, huh? -giggles maniacally-

Flareon: Yes. -rolls eyes-

Anyways, you guys really don't know what's coming, huh? Excellent! That means me and Arc Knight get to have more fun!!

Beta-approved chapter from Arc Knight, by the way! So, all is well!

--

"So Satoshi," Shigeru said casually, grabbing his math book from his desk and putting it into his briefcase. It was after math class, and Satoshi and Shigeru were the only ones left in the classroom. "What does that note from Kasumi say?"_I really hope that isn't a love note... besides, Kasumi knows Haruka likes Satoshi... it isn't a love note, Shigeru, so calm down._

"Oh," Satoshi frowned, then dug around in his briefcase for a minute or two. Shigeru rolled his eyes when Satoshi produced a rumpled paper, holding it proudly for him to see. Satoshi grinned, then opened the note sloppily, ripping the once crisp pink edges. Shigeru gritted his teeth. _Open it like you would a Hot Pocket, Satoshi. Nice and carefully. That's a note from Kasumi. Be nicer with it._

Satoshi finally managed to get the note open, and Shigeru sighed. "Are you able to read it, Satoshi? Or do you need me to do that for you?" Satoshi glared at him, and shook his head no.

"Thanks, but no thanks Shigeru," Satoshi cleared his throat dramatically. "Anyways, the note says:

Dear Satoshi,

At six a' clock tonight, I'd like to speak to you about something in private on that hill you always sleep on... What's it called, Yuttarishita Hill? Eh, you know what I'm talking about. Well, yeah. See you there! AND YOU BETTER BE THERE, OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN.

-Kasumi

Satoshi shuddered. _I don't want Kasumi to come hunting me down... _He looked at the clock at the front of the room. _2:46... I still have a lot of time. Looks like I have no choice but to go. _Sighing, he folded the note up, pocketed it, then moved to get his briefcase, but stopped when he saw how red Shigeru's face was.

"Shigeru? Are you all right?" Shigeru glared at Satoshi, then turned away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shigeru stood up, grabbing his briefcase from the floor. "I'll see you later, Satoshi." With that, Shigeru strode out of the room, shutting the door to the classroom with a loud bang. Satoshi blinked, then glared at his briefcase.

"What's his problem?" Satoshi grabbed his own briefcase, then stalked out of the classroom, shoulders slumped. "What I do to him?"

--

"Haruka! Hey, Haruka! I need to give you something!!" Kasumi ran over to her friend, and pulled out a note from her briefcase – similar to the one she gave to Satoshi.

"Thanks." Haruka opened the note, skimming the lines written down. "You want me to meet you on Yuttarishita Hill at six today?" Kasumi nodded, then winked.

"I'll see you then!" With that said, Kasumi ran off, long, sunset hair dancing while she ran.

"Okay..." Haruka observed the note again, then put it carefully in her briefcase. _Now, to waste my time. Hmm... I heard the library is having a picture book convention today. I should go check that out. _

She immediately changed directions on the street she was walking on, new destination being the library. _I hope they have Mama's Gift on display._

--

Satoshi glanced at his watch. _5:57. Where's Kasumi? She's always early for everything... I can't believe that I'm waiting on __her__ for once. _Satoshi sighed, then snuggled deeper into the crevice embedded in the tree behind him. He looked out towards the city he called home – the tall financial assistance building, his school, his apartment complex, the different neighborhoods haphazardly placed, and the store where he got most of his sandwiches from. His stomach growled as he spotted a ramen shop. _I'm hungry. Kasumi better bring some food. _Scowling, he yawned, then closed his eyes. _I wonder why she called me up here anyways... Could it be that, maybe, she has feelings for me? Nah, she couldn't... _

He jumped out of his thoughts when he heard some rustling in the trees and bushes behind him. He turned around, still sitting, to see a scared looking Haruka, brown hair blowing around in the breeze.

"Oh, Haruka," Satoshi spoke, shifting a bit so he could see her without much fuss on his part. "Is Kasumi with you? She wanted to meet me here." He saw her blush a bit.

"Oh, so that's the game she played..." Haruka said softly. She shook her head, grabbing the hem of her dress, fiddling with it. "She isn't with me, Satoshi. I'm sorry."

"Huh." He blinked, then sighed. "So, is this your first time up here, Haruka?" She nodded.

"Y-yeah," She looked down at the ground, moving a rock away with her foot. "It's beautiful up here. " Satoshi grinned.

"It really is, isn't it?" Haruka blushed again. _Say it, Haruka. That's why Kasumi brought you up here. Never mind, take it slowly!_

"I know you like coming up here, Satoshi... You always do, everyday after school, so it's no wonder you think this place is beautiful... I know a lot about you... Satoshi." Her face was totally red now. Satoshi just blinked in surprise and confusion.

_Where did that come from? Does she stalk me or something?! _Satoshi watched as Haruka clutched her hands together, face contorted in what seemed like pain.

"I like you!" Haruka exclaimed suddenly. Satoshi's eyes widened. "I really, really like you Satoshi..." Haruka looked at him, eyes filled with a feeling Satoshi couldn't decipher.

"Will you..." Haruka took a sharp intake of breath, tears starting to pop out from her crystal eyes. "Will you go out with me Satoshi?"

"Haruka... I..."

--

-cackles- Hey, I'm usually not the type of author who tortures her beloved readers by leaving a cliffhanger... but I've been torturing a lot of people lately. So, why not continue the streak? -cheers-

Man... short, short, short. Sorry everyone!

pondertheworld


End file.
